Best Friends Forever
by VonThunder
Summary: -Revised Version- When the Cullens move to Forks, Bella is devastated. But due to a series of events, she finds herself moving there, too! But things aren't all what they seem. Why is everyone acting so mysterious? And who's the green eyed player?


_**Best Friends Forever?**_

_**Preface**_

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and everything was alive and happy and just plain joyful. Except for me. My best friend of a zillion years was moving away today…away from the hot place of Phoenix, all the way to the dull, desolate, wet, cold, boring, icky…you get my point…Forks. I mean…how many people have actually _heard_ of that place? And who was the idiot that named a town _Forks_??? Seriously!

"Bye, Bella." I was wrapped into a warm hug. Two large green eyes looked into my brown ones. "I'll miss you…please promise that you'll visit."

I grinned, but the effect was ruined by the traitorous tears that slipped down my face. "Of course, Edward. In fact, I'll even write to you." I buried my face into his hard chest. "I'm going to miss you so much!" Of course, those words were muffled by his shirt, but I'm pretty sure that he heard them.

"Bella, dear. Don't worry. We'll never drift. We're too close to."

All the sudden I was knocked out of my dear Edward's arms and being attacked by a large Emmett and small Alice. They were shaking me and holding me in a death drip so that I couldn't breathe. I gave Edward a look that plainly said, "Help me!" He just laughed and turned his gaze to the floor so that I couldn't see his heartbroken expression. I knew that he didn't want to leave…who would?

"Bella! Bella! My dear darling Bella!!" Emmett shouted into my shoulder. I felt my shirt get wet. Who knew that Emmett—big, tough, scary Emmett—cried? "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I felt Alice step away from me, leaving me in the iron grip of her brother. He shook me violently, but I didn't mind. I knew that he was just sad.

"Don't leave me!!" he shouted.

I raised an eyebrow. "It's not me leaving, dork," I managed to say before getting crushed against his shoulder.

"We—we—we _must_ have a rematch of p-p-pool tag," he stuttered in between shaky breaths. "We _must_."

I numbly nodded, before somehow breaking free of his grasp, where I was then attacked by Alice…again. She was full out sobbing against me, absolutely soaking my already tear-stained shirt. She tried to speak, but couldn't. I only heard, "I" "You" "Times" "Fun" "ARGH!" "Miss you" and other random words. I just kept hugging her. I knew what she wanted to say…

"Alice, maybe you should stop choking her," Carlisle said slowly. Alice just tightened her grip. "Alice, honey…" I felt soft, warm, fingers prying away the pixie's pale hands. Alice looked at me with wide, teary eyes. She let out a pathetic sniff before crashing into Edward and holding him like there was no tomorrow.

Rosalie walked up to me and gave me an awkward hug. We had never been close, so it surprised me when I saw her eyes water. "I never knew you too well, Bella, but I'll miss you nonetheless. You made my Emmett happy." She gave a small smile. "I'll see ya…"

Carlisle and Esme came and hugged me and said comforting words. "We loved you like a daughter," Carlisle said, smiling softly.

"And, gosh, you are so beautiful," Esme added.

_"Flight 143 for Forks, Washington is boarding now." _The intercom drawled. Alice burst into new tears as she ran towards me again. Soon I found myself on the ground, tackled by all of the Cullen kids, even Rosalie. Carlisle started dragging them off me and led them toward the terminal. Soon, they were all getting their tickets checked and one by one, they boarded the plane. I saw Edward pause, look at me, and mouth, "I love you, Bella." I saw tears slip down his face before he turned away.

Oh, God, I was going to miss them.

**---**

**AN: Yes…I'm going to re-do this story. I'm warning you…It's going to take a lot of time, mostly because this isn't going to be my priority. But hopefully this story with be 10x better than the old one, since now I have more writing skill and such. Yay : ) ****No flames this time, please. Let me repeat, **_**no flames. **_**I don't like flames…who does? BUT constructive criticism is appreciated!!! Yes, I don't count that as a flame. Those help…flames don't. **

**Okay! Phew! Now that that's all out of the way…I hope you enjoy the better, Best Friends Forever!**

**~VonThunder  
**


End file.
